Against All Odds
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Salazar se ha marchado del colegio. Rowena no le habla. Helga le habla pero no tanto como le gustaría. Un reunión que acaba en un paseo por el lago y un paseo que acaba en un beso. Helga/Godric. Para Bettelgeuse.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

**Against All Odds **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

_"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado", Pablo Neruda._

* * *

Ellos eran los mejores cuatro magos de la época y decidieron volcar todos sus conocimientos en una escuela que le abriera sus puertas a los niños que demostraban tener cualidades mágicas. Durante un tiempo todo fue paz y prosperidad. Niños de todas las edades y de todas partes de Europa llegaban anualmente a Hogwarts, para aprender todo lo relacionado a la magia.

Pero la paz y la prosperidad no duraron eternamente. Primero fueron pequeños desacuerdos que si bien no llamaban la atención a simple vista, estaban allí presentes. Después cada uno alzaba la voz tratando de defender su punto de vista. Por último fueron las discusiones sin control, donde los gritos resonaban en los pasillos y cada uno se empecinaba más en tener la razón. Salazar quería enseñar a los alumnos hijos de magos, Gryffindor consideraba que cualquier persona que demostrara tener cualidades mágicas merecía estar en Hogwarts y Rowena quería que solamente estudiantes inteligentes, aunque no lo admitía abiertamente.

La noche en que Salazar abandonó el Hogwarts, era una noche tempestuosa como si el clima predijera lo que se iba a desencadenar dentro de cuatro paredes. Gruesas voces masculinas resonaban dentro del despacho, algún que otro amago de sacar la varita que no llego a nada y una promesa de nunca más volver a poner los pies en Hogwarts. Salazar no tardó mucho tiempo en marcharse, llevándose todas sus pertenencias, para no volver de nuevo. En ese instante Godric solamente pudo pensar en lo que le diría a Rowena, lo que le diría a Helga.

Ya no eran cuatro, eran tres.

* * *

Es la hora del desayuno y Godric esta sentado en la mesa de los profesores del gran comedor. Rowena no lo mira, él sabe muy bien la razón. Ella no le perdona que allá dejado marchar a Salazar así como así, Rowena siempre sintió algo más que simple amistad por Slytherin y no tolera no haber tenido la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Y Helga. La bondadosa e integra de Helga. Ella le sigue dirigiendo la palabra pero siempre deteniéndose en el discreto umbral del tuteo. Antes los temas de conversación habían sobrado por doquier y ahora cuando hablaban, las palabras los abandonan prontos pero los ánimos de continuar aún persisten en ellos.

De repente Helga entra del brazo de uno de los alumnos de su casa, Godric lo reconoce pero no se acuerda de su nombre, él se sonríe discretamente pero esto no pasa desapercibido ante los ojos de él que de repente siente una ganas irrefrenables de tirarle cualquier objeto por la cabeza. Pero en cambio se mantiene quieto en su lugar, no quiere dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, además debe predicar con el ejemplo y no con el desorden.

Helga se sienta junto a él, a menudo es mediadora entre Godric y Rowena.

—Hoy tenemos la reunión semanal.

—No veo de que tenemos que hablar, —respondió Rowena, dando un pequeño sorbo de su copa. —no ha sucedido nada en la última semana.

—Eso no interesa. Como profesores y los fundadores de este colegio, nuestro deber es estar al pendiente de lo que suceda. —explica brevemente Helga. —Con más razón debemos aprovechar que se han comportado debidamente esta semana y planificar nuevos métodos de enseñanzas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —habla por primera vez Godric, con tono imparcial.

Helga es ajena a la batalla de miradas que mantienen Rowena con Gryffindor, los ojos oscuros de ella chocan con los verdes de él.

— ¿Ahora quieres intervenir en los asuntos del colegio? —interroga Rowena sin elevar el tono de voz, con esa elegancia que ella nunca pierde y enarca una ceja. —Hubieras echo algo cuando Salazar quiso dejar Hogwarts. Nada de esto estaría sucediendo con él aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? ¿Me arrodillaba y rogaba a sus pies? —contestó de forma irónica Gryffindor. —Haberlo echo tú.

—No puedo creer que hallas dicho eso. —dice Rowena.

No espera ni un segundo más y se pone de pie. No tarda en marcharse fuera del comedor.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que hallas dicho eso, Godric. Si antes existían pocas posibilidades de que se reestableciera la armonía entre nosotros, ahora has echado esas posibilidades por tierra.

—Por una vez, solo por una vez, ¿Sería tan difícil ponerte de mi lado?

—No me pongo del lado de nadie, Godric. Yo solo recalco un hecho. No has debido de decir eso, Rowena puede ser fuerte por fuera pero el tema de Salazar la desarma como no te imaginas. —dijo sin levantar la voz, lo que no sorprendió a Godric. —Recuérdalo para la próxima vez que decidas hablar.

—Yo solo...

—No intentes aclararlo, lo vas a enredar más de lo que ya esta.

Helga no le volvió a hablar más por el resto de la mañana y siguió los mismos pasos que Rowena, abandonó el comedor antes de tiempo.

* * *

Godric permaneció el resto del día recordando las palabras intercambiadas esa mañana en el comedor. Intentó disculparse con Rowena pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse, por cualquier motivo ella lo evitaba. Habló con Helga por cinco minutos, antes que ella se disculpará y se retirara con una pésima excusa que Godric dejo pasar.

Como era de esperarse, esa noche, Rowena no se presentó a la reunión semanal. Ciertamente Godric ya se lo esperaba pero lo que no se esperaba era que Helga estuviera allí y luciera tan hermosa. Helga siempre luce hermosa, con su cabello pelirrojo besado por el ocaso y sus ojos azules que reflejan el color del mar, pero esa noche esta mucho más radiante que de costumbre.

— ¿Te apetece que demos un paseo por el lago? —pregunta Helga con una media sonrisa. —Quisiera romper un poco con la rutina del despacho.

Godric acepta, le extiende el brazo y ambos comienzan a andar hacía las afueras del castillo. La luna llena de esa noche, brillante e intensa, rompe con los esquemas del cielo nocturno y parece arrancarle pequeños destellos al vestido topacio de Helga.

—Rowena te perdonará, tarde o temprano.

Aquel comentario llegó de improvisto pero a Godric le sentó como un tierno manto sobre el pecho.

— ¿Me volverás a hablar? —le pregunto sin dejar de mirar hacía adelante. Helga se sonrojo. —Supongo que eso es un si.

—Yo no he dejado de hablarte... Si no fueran tan intransigente. —las últimas palabras salieron por lo bajo pero llegaron a los oídos de Godric.

— ¿Intransigente? Tú eres demasiado bondadosa, Helga. Te fías mucho de la gente... Demasiado leal.

— ¿Son malas cualidades? —interrogo ella con un deje de sarcasmo.

—Para nada pero todo en su justa medida.

Al pasar por el bosque prohibido, el solo ver la entrada fue suficiente para sospechar los peligros que despertaron y estaban rondando. El lago no quedaba más lejos. Solo se podía escuchar los pasos de ambos sobre la hierba.

—Solo piénsalo de esta forma, Godric. Si nosotros, que somos los tres fundadores de Hogwarts, peleamos, los de afuera podrán destruirnos fácilmente

. —Se te ha dado la filosofía hoy. ¿Verdad? —Helga se encogió de hombros. — ¿Crees que puedas susurrarme unas cuantas frases más mientras cenamos en mis aposentos?

La propuesta que debía leerse entre líneas, llegó de forma inesperada.

Como respuesta Helga se detuvo, tomó una de las manos de Godric entre las suyas y sin mediar una sola palabra más y bastando sus miradas, lo besó suavemente, morosamente, delicadamente.

—He esperado demasiado tiempo para esto. ¡Y tú te dices un león valiente!

Godric sonríe contra sus labios. Al final no todo resulto tan mal.

Ahora solo quedaba pedir a los elfos domésticos que se esmeraran con la cena y quizás llegar a un segundo nivel con Helga.


End file.
